In the past, imaging devices on which two cameras are mounted have been known. Some of the imaging devices can simultaneously photograph images with two cameras.
For example, as the imaging devices, imaging devices have been suggested which performs control such that imaging is configured to be performed with a main camera when a subject is attempted to be imaged with the main camera and an expression of a photographer imaged with a sub-camera is changed (for example, see PTL 1).